What Team?
by CosplayUK
Summary: With the elections just around the corner and the debate between President Bartlet and Governor Ritchie only days away, each team member finds a different way to get ready and motivated. However, we find Sam’s way to be the most…unique.


**What Team?**

Summary: With the elections for Bartlet's re-election only weeks around the corner, the team are getting ready to take on Governor Ritchie in a heated debate which could tip the votes in either one's favour. With tension running high, each team member finds a different way to get ready and motivated. However, we find Sam's way to be the most…unique.

Side Notes: I do realise High School Musical 3 came out years after this episode aired but it was too much fun considering the cast say "Game On" quite a lot on this specific episode.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own The West Wing, that all belongs to Aaron Sorokin and WB's. High School Musical belongs to Disney.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There is always that moment before mayhem breaks loose. Before the panic sinks in and the chaos ensues as everyone tries to make final touches to prepare for a deciding moment where President Bartlet and Governor Ritchie would take the stand and make history as a battle of words and wits that would finally lay claim to the President of the United States. The calm before the storm if you will, which now seeped over the entire West Wing.

Well….almost entirely.

"_This is the last time to get it right; this is the last chance to make it all night!"_

It seemed the off key singing was coming from the office of one Sam Seaborn, who, to anyone who happened to look, was currently in a shirt he had clearly being wearing for a few work filled nights and a pair of distinct pink headphones, bobbing his head away.

The Deputy Communications Director was singing to High School Musical.

"_We gotta show what we're all abo-"_was what Sam started to sing until he turned around to come face to face with Toby Ziegler, standing in the doorway with an expression that could only be described as a reaction to the image of President Bartlet dancing with Leo McGarry to 'Baby One More Time'.

For a while, there was simply silence. Never ending silence that was made worse with the fact that the faint sound of the song was still playing on Sam's concealed iPod, which would take him a whole thirty seconds to finally turn off and hide in his draw as if Toby had yet to notice its presence.

"You were singing" stated Toby, his voice a little softer then usual.

"No I wasn't" was Sam's instinctive response despite the whole half a minute in which Toby had witnessed a site which many believed should be illegal.

"The President's biggest debate of his life is in five and a half days and you were singing to High School Fluff on a pink iPod" stated the older man, his voice increasing in volume.

"It's Donnas' iPod" replied the now reddening man, which wasn't helped by his five year old answer which did nothing to repair his dignity.

"And I'm sure she convinced you to sing like an American Idol reject and prance around like a sixteen year old cheerleader!" cried the ever loudening voice of Toby Zeigler.

"It's a very enthusiastic song" Sam feebly argued.

"About basket ball"

"So you've listened to it!" smiled Sam, that proud, superior smile that Sam rarely got to put on when he caught Toby out and for a few seconds he felt his pride returning.

"I have nieces and nephews and yet I'm not the one listening to it with pink headphones"

And just as always, Toby wiped that smile right off and Sam was back to square one, prideless and very much wishing that he was invisible.

~~~ Two Days Later ~~~

It had relieved Sam that Toby had seemed to keep his little discovery a few days ago to himself; probably too traumatized by the experience to even try and explain it to anyone. Currently in the Oval Office, Sam was standing up as Jed Bartlet sat behind his desk, with C.J., Josh, Leo and Toby all standing around as they did their routinely briefing.

"Alright, tell Abbey we'll have to cancel the meeting, lord knows that's going to bite me in the ass tomorrow" muttered the President, knowing all too well that cancelling on Abbey for campaign reasons was not something she was fond of, especially after having to restrict her aid in the campaigning after her license had been suspended.

"What's next?" he sighed.

"Just wanted to re-confirm your meeting with the Chinese Ambassador at four, it will be a small talk, a few pictures and he'll be out within half an hour" Leo stated, who, Sam noted, was looking at C.J. and Josh once in a while as if making sure they were still there.

"Alright, thanks" nodded the President, who received four polite responses in return, excluding Leo.

Sam was relieved as he walked towards the Oval Office door, finally he could forget about his run in with Toby and focus on his writing, he really should give back the iPod back to Donna.

"Oh, I almost forgot" came a quick reply from the President, causing Sam to turn around in surprise slightly, only to find that C.J., Josh, Leo and Toby had not moved and all except for Toby had wide smiles across their faces.

"What team?!" cried the President.

"Wildcats!!" came four enthusiastic responses along with one bearded man silently standing with an amused glint in his eyes.

Sam really needed to give Donna that iPod back.

**END?**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well what did you think? Please be nice with your reviews, I am new to this kind of writing and I have never done a West Wing story before.

Also, tell me if you want a sequel, an expansion, ect.

Well, thanks for reading!

Please Review! 3


End file.
